User talk:AnimeCat245
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:アニソン ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 初代 ED page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello...wanna...chat? Still doll85 (talk) 15:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Only ones We seem to be the only ones on this wiki ^^ Still doll85 (talk) 18:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Of Kagami-Jiji You don't know that Kagami-Jiji (the old man of the mirror) appeared in the 2008 movie Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! RE: Thanks You: Thanks for telling me that. Me: No problem. The movie's on YouTube Still doll85 (talk) 14:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Of Power Rangers I have watched all the way up to Lost Galaxy includin' some of the original "Sentai" series the monster footage came from Still doll85 (talk) 17:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Watched Rangers I have all the DVDs up to "Lost Galaxy." By the way, are you on Skype? I have an account now Still doll85 (talk) 04:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skype That's too bad and I do live in Canada - British Columbia. And I'm on Pacific time Still doll85 (talk) 16:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Code? Code? no Still doll85 (talk) 00:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Code? Thanks. Because I have autism and it is very hard to understand instructions...And it is NOT a disease! Say will help me with the forum? Still doll85 (talk) 20:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well...adding new forum categories. For example -> General Discussion: Blank. I tried to understand the "what-to-do" but it looks hard...I'm such a glupo-head...stupid. Still doll85 (talk) 16:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Forum Oh I see. And by the way, I love cats and rabbits too Still doll85 (talk) 17:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I only have one 22-year-old cat name "Trail-Mix"...she's a calico. I may got into the forum, I mange to post in the Community Portal Still doll85 (talk) 05:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re:cat Vin-Vin's a cute name and I'm sorry to hear that. Trial-Mix's brother Panda and my sister's old cat Suchi passed away a year ago. Still doll85 (talk) 15:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Didn't there's school where you are Still doll85 (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: 1968 episodes Thank you. If only someone would upload a sub-titled version of "Gegege no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Daihanran," I really wanna see it! Still doll85 (talk) 17:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Real bored Hi, it's me. I really wanna talk to someone here...because I'm really bored. By the way, I love your latest avatar...Wanna be friends? Still doll85 (talk) 20:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re: bored I know and there's a site where you could read the manga. Someone oughta make a "Gegege" fan-site in English with HQ episode screencaps...I only found this in Japanese Still doll85 (talk) 23:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi welcome to the wiki I'm Animaltamer7 and I'm finally glad some more users have joined the wiki :). User:Animaltamer713:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Birthday coming Hey, guess what?! Friday's my 29th birthday! Still doll85 (talk) 05:06, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re:Birthday Thanks Still doll85 (talk) 15:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: hi again Halloween is my favorite holiday! I have lots of horror films and Halloween specials to watch (on VHS & DVD). I already thought of a costume idea for next year - Neko-Musume (80s verison). And it is nice that you replyed. Still doll85 (talk) 16:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Halloween Thanks and we're dressin' up and ordering Chinese tonight Still doll85 (talk) 15:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE : Something Cool You : Hey, I found a blog that showcases pictures of abandoned places in Japan, pretty neat, right? :D Me : Yeah. Say there's a yokai wikia that needs work too. I had contribute a few pages Still doll85 (talk) 00:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE : RE: RE: Something Cool You : Say, do you think this wiki should be affiliated with the Yokai wiki? Me : Yes. Still doll85 (talk) 17:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE : Templates You : Do you think there should be more templates on this wiki such as an episode infobox, under construction template, and a spoiler template? Me : Yes! Did you look at this blog post? Still doll85 (talk) 16:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back. I saw your edits on Yokai wikia. See my latest blog post - I seen to be the only one on the blog. ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 19:32, December 1, 2014 (UTC) RE : RE: Welcome back Thanks. Did you see my latest blog post - I seen to be the only one on the blog. Sorry to be obsessive ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 06:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Art Gallery Could I have a favorite fanart gallery? I'm not being a copy-cat ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 18:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) RE : Episode infobox You : Hey, do you know how to make an episode infobox? If not, do you know anyone else who can help make one? Me : No sorry. ^^; I'm new at these things. Say did you look at my fan-art gallery and this? Hope to chat sometime Still doll85 (talk) 06:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) FanPop club Hey! I had just made a Kitaro fan club on FanPop ! I have an account. Check it out and I'd add the wiki to the "Links." Still doll85 (talk) 19:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE : Re: FanPop club You : That's cool that you did that. I used to play that game years ago, but I'm too busy to do that right now. >.< Me : Aww that's OK. I'm just spreadin' the word to other fans ;) But the way, two of the fan-art in my gallery are drawn by me :D Still doll85 (talk) 05:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Last chat before Holidays Hey it's me. I thought I would like to chat with you before I leave for my sister's place for a visit. I know you might be busy 'cause I was hopin' you reply the last time you chat. Say you know that youtube channel that has all of the 1968 episodes? I manage to watch all 65 episodes but the channel in unavailable - that stinks! >.< Remember when you ask me about an episode infobox? well I don't know anyone who can help, and like I said I'm new at these things...Sorry. You know, we really should think of a right time to chat. By the way, FanPop is not a game, but an interactive site for people who fans of anything you can think of. Still doll85 (talk) 04:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Virus blog Don't worry I deleted it, and I'm going to ban him - as soon as I remember how to do it because of the new wikia format made me forget where to do it again User:Animaltamer712:44, December 16, 2014 (UTC) RE : Last chat before Holidays You : I see... (there was a game called Fanpop awhile back but can't remember) Well, have fun on your holiday break! Merry X-Mas and Happy New Year! :D Me : Thanks. Like I had said two of the fan-art in my gallery are drawn by me :D Still doll85 (talk) 17:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Crazy dream Hey, how are you? Before Christmas I would have this crazy dream at night : A guitar man who looks like Hibiki ('85 version of the "Yasha" story) was singing "Black Jack David." The crazy part of the dream was..Nezumi-Otoko was wearin' a black cowboy's outfit with a white bandana 'round his neck! I was dressed like someone from "Little House on the Prairie". Of course we were in pantomime: He gesture at me to go with him and I shook my head "NO!" showed him my wedding ring and locket of my "baby." But like how the song ends, I ran off with him...pretty crazy huh? Still doll85 (talk) 04:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Crazy dream You : "I'm doing fine, that does sound like a crazy dream! One strange Kitaro dream I had was that out of nowhere, everyone started dancing and I was like "wat." and then I woke up and was like "Did that really happen?" XD" Me : Yeah. And like I had said here I think I'm havin' a crush on him! (*Homer Simpson scream*) I mean for me - ME! to love someone that any other other woman would be afraid to look at?! And besides I hate rats! a reason to hate'em is that a rat bite my sister on the finger in the summer. Anyway, glad we're doing OK. Say did you look at this blog? and when you saw my fan-art gallery, a couple of pictures were drawn by me..We must think of a time to chat - when you're not busy. Still doll85 (talk) 17:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE : more 1985 episodes found You : I just found this channel that has some 1985 episode that we haven't seen yet, pretty cool, right? Me : Yeah, I had found that channel before you ;) But who knows how long it will stay 'cause of YouTube's copyright...thing; not that I'm against copyright, mind you Still doll85 (talk) 17:10, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE : Re: 1985 episodes You : Oh, I thought that you didn't know, but at least we can put some more info on the wiki. :D Me : That's OK. And I'm sorry I couldn't be help on templates ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 17:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Screencap source Do you get your screencaps from YouTube? 'cause I do too. Also I thought by doing that YouTube is deleting Kitaro channels...Just a thought ^^; Like I had said here, there oughta be HQ character/episode screencaps from some fan who has the Reigon 2 DVDs and can understand Japanese without subs. Still doll85 (talk) 19:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Re: Screencap source You : I used a downloader to download them from Youtube, and I then I take screenshots from the episodes so that I can add them to the wiki.. :) Me : Oh, I see. Is it safe? Well anyway, like I had said "...there oughta be HQ character/episode screencaps from some fan who has the Reigon 2 DVDs and can understand Japanese without subs." And not to be pushy, but did you reply to "RE : Re: 1985 episodes?" Still doll85 (talk) 20:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Userbox I thank you for the user-box. Take a look here. And like I had said who knows how long this channel will stay 'cause of YouTube's copyright...thing Still doll85 (talk) 17:55, January 3, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: Userbox You : "...do you think anyone has fan subbed the 80's version?" Me : No Still doll85 (talk) 00:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE : Fansub You : I see... I found out today that the 2007 Kitaro '''did' get an English dub, IN THE PHILIPPINES ONLY.'' Kitaro and Nezumi sound ok, but Neko sounds HORRIBLE. :S Me : No kiddin'. Well like I had commented here , if the 1985 version of Gegege no Kitaro was dubbed in English, Cree Summer would be Neko-Musume. And "Sofia the First" Ariel Winter as Yumeko-chan. The boys would hard to pick voices for. Still doll85 (talk) 17:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE : Made some more userboxes Thank you Still doll85 (talk) 17:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE : Fansub You : For me, if the 80's Kitaro was dubbed in the 80's, I would probably think that the voice actors from Robotech would dub the characters. :/ Me : I see - it's your opinion. Sorry for the late reply on that. ^^; You know, as friends (and fellow fans) we sure think of a time and date to chat when you're not busy...I may have said that one time, sorry. ^^; I hope the voice actors from "Robotech" are good - though I never saw "Robotech.''" Still doll85 (talk) 06:29, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE : Robotech You: ''Robotech is basically 3 robot anime seires from the 80's edited into one show. The more you know! :D Me: I see. Still doll85 (talk) 16:59, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Gegege no Nyōbō If you love Gegege no Kitarō then you'll love "Gegege no Nyōbō." It is based on the autobiography written by Nunoe Mura that relates her life as Shigeru Mizuki's wife. The TV drama's on Dailymotion, though there are episodes missin' but it's interestin' Still doll85 (talk) 17:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: Gegege no Nyobo You: I'm watching it and it's really good. :D Me: Indeed. Even if you had to put up with Dailymotion's [CENSORED] adds and what not's! Still doll85 (talk) 00:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RE : Ads? You: Ads? I use an adblocker. ;) Me: Its that safe? And also ShockWave kept crashin' Still doll85 (talk) 22:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: re: ads You: It's perfectly safe, I've been using it for 5 years on my browser (firefox) and it works great! :D Me: I use Firefox! Still doll85 (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE : RE: re: ads You : That's cool that you also use Firefox, if you want to download the adblocker, it's here. Me : OK. Sorry to be annoyin' but are really sure that adblock you send is safe? 'cause I had trouble with viruses & spam and it was hard to find good, reliable help to fix my computer as well as good anti-virus programs. Oh! and off-topic, about Nezumi. Well being a "halfie" (half human/yōkai), I sometimes thought his mother was a beautiful human woman seduced in bed by a rat-yōkai like an incubus. Still doll85 (talk) 16:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE : Halfie You : (it's safe don't worry, it's from the official Firefox website, used it for 5 years) About Nezumi being a halfie, I kinda agree with what you say, but some people love each other no matter how weird they are. I assume since Nezumi's mom isn't a Yokai, she probably died at a normal human age though. :/ Me : OH! right! I never thought about love ^^; And also when I had read here : "His constant need to annoy and trouble people seems to stem from the years of ill-treatment he received from humans and yōkai alike for being a half-breed before he ever met Kitarō and Medama Oyaji." I felt pity for 'im (a reason I like him). And for some orphans, they have pain bottled up inside - especially for Nezumi who had been a orphan for 360 years. Still doll85 (talk) 20:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) R-I-P Chikao Did you hear that Chikao Ohtsuka (Nezumi-Otoko) died on Jan 15, 2015? :( he died of Coronary artery disease Still doll85 (talk) 07:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: Chiako You : Yeah I heard that on Tumblr, that's really sad that he died so early in this year. :( Me : It got me thinkin' about when Mizuki Shigeru dies T_T it makes me think the show and manga will be forgotten. :c Plus I secretly hope and wish that I could meet him before that happens. Well anyway, as I comment on the article page on him, I can do that snicker-laugh he does when he was Nezumi-Otoko :D A friend of mine loved it, but my mom hates it. Still doll85 (talk) 17:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE : Mizuki You : Yeah, that would be sad if Shigeru dies this year, but he could live to be 110, after all, there are many Japanese people who live to be that old because they have a more healthy lifestyle than here in the US where there are several fat people. -_- Me : Oh right! Of course. Hey, maybe someday I might write a book "The History of Gegege no Kitarō". With interviews with fans, remaining animators, voice actors and such includin' Shigeru himself - from folklorist to another. ;) Still doll85 (talk) 19:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: Re: Mizuki You : A book would be nice, but nowadays people read on e-books rather than regular books, though. :P Me : Oh I hate those e-books! they take the imagination out of a good old-fashioned book Still doll85 (talk) 17:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE : At the right frame You: This is a little strange but, do you think that some of the screenshots and GIFS that I upload are kind of funny? There are some parts of an episode that I find funny or weird, though Me : No. Still doll85 (talk) 21:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: RE: At the right frame You : Oh, I see... I guess my personality disorder makes me a different sense of humor... While on the topic, what episode do you think is the funniest? Mine is the 1985 version of Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume, where Yumeko invites her "friends" over to Nezumi's new mansion and they destroy it as his punishment! XD Me : Personality disorder? I didn't know. Anyway I probably should watch that version. I only watch when Yumeko called Nezumi. To answer your question, mine is the 1985 version of the "Sazae-Oni" story, because of this one scene where Nezumi & oyaji were in the ocean going after Kitaro. And a bunch of fish held their noses - he (Nezumi) even reeks in the sea. Also when a (*snicker*) crab snapped Nezumi in the..."whizzer". XD And off topic, it is hard for me to choose which version of a storyline I love. My favorite '68 episodes are : 3 - Yōkai Castle (妖怪城), 7 - Ghost Train (ゆうれい電車), 8 - Kagami Jiji (鏡爺), 12 - The Yōkai Nurarihyon '' (妖怪ぬらりひょん), 15 - ''Elite the Vampire: Part 1 ''(吸血鬼エリート（前編）), 16 - ''Elite the Vampire: Part 2 (吸血鬼エリート（後編）), 17 - Cat Master ''(猫仙人), 18 - ''Witch Doll (魔女人形), 20 - Neko-Musume and Nezumi-Otoko (猫娘とねずみ男), 21 - Yōkai-juu: Part 1 (妖怪獣（前編）), 22 - Yōkai-juu: Part 2 (妖怪獣（後編）), 23 - The Ridge Yōkai ''(峠の妖怪), 24 - ''Hakusanbō ''(白山坊), 26 - ''Umi zatō (海座頭), 31 - Mōryō ''(もうりょう), 34 - ''Sarakozō (さら小僧), 39 - The Yōkai corps (妖怪軍団), 40 - The Yōkai of Obebe Swamp (おべべ沼の妖怪), 41 - Bakeneko (ばけ猫), 44 - Geta battle (げた合戦), 45 - Nopperabō (のっぺらぼう), 46 - Ubume (うぶめ), 48 - Yukinko (雪ん子), 52 - The Vampire Club (吸血妖怪団), 57 - Invisibility Magic (隠形魔法), 62 - Umi jijī (海じじい), and... 64 - Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼). OH! of course, I had known you had seen some episodes from here which you already commented; =^-^= sorry. Still doll85 (talk) 00:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) YouTube channels I have found two YouTube users that have "Gegege no Kitarō" episodes. One user the 1968 version and the other user the 1985 version. Of course the channel could only show four or two videos. To see the rest of the episodes, you'll have to log-in with an account (which you'll need). And who knows how long they will stay 'cause of YouTube's CENSORED copyright...thing. Well I don't blame them for listing the rest of the episodes as "Unlisted." Still doll85 (talk) 18:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: Youtube channels You : I knew that already, and I already have an account, but I never post anything. ;P Me : Oh sorry. ^^; Did you get my reply from last time? Oh! and there is a new user on the wikia Still doll85 (talk) 20:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE : The new user You : Yeah I did get the reply from the other message. (I have a few favs as well but I can't translate the titles XS) '' Me : I used Google Translate. And it is nice that new user is here. Still doll85 (talk) 00:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Videos deleted I noticed you deleted the videos. Are you worried about 'cause of YouTube's' CENSORED' copyright rule? Still doll85 (talk) 20:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) RE : Re: videos deleted You : ''No, I removed them because they were already deleted on YouTube, there are other websites like 56.com, todou.com and youku.com that have full episodes, but they're blocked outside of Asia. :/ Me : Oh I see and yeah that stinks! I didn't know "Yokai Castle" from Dailymotion was deleted Still doll85 (talk) 20:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC)